


fuzzy feelings and (i miss you)

by anaemicvampire



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Depression, FUCK YOU SJH I WRITE HAPPY ENDINGS THAT WE DESERVE, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Only Happy Endings, Quentin Coldwater Goes To Therapy, Quentin Coldwater Lives, i apologize i am bad at writing consistent povs, no beta we die like men, spoiler: they get a cat in the end :), starts in quentin's pov but becomes more vague by the end, suicidal thoughts mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaemicvampire/pseuds/anaemicvampire
Summary: Even his dreams don't give him a break. He dreams that they weren't able to save Eliot, that the Monster got bored and killed Eliot's body, that Margo's axes wounded Eliot so fatally that he bled out, that the Mirror Realm's spell fiasco was his end. That last one makes his chest ache, as he's later mechanically eating a sandwich, and he feels as if something is - wrong.You weren't supposed to survive it, a voice whispers in the back of his head. That spell was meant to be your end.He ends up later throwing up the sandwich, his stomach unable to handle it and his mind swirling with images of sparks and flame.He's just so tired.or; Quentin survives the Seam incident, and gets the help that he needs
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater & Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	fuzzy feelings and (i miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> once again i am posting a fix it fic that i wrote while listening to a song on repeat! this time it's cavetown's pigeon. its my absolute favorite song, and its just *chef's kiss* MWAH perfection. 
> 
> i started this fic MONTHS ago, wrote about a few paragraphs, abandoned it, and then started writing it again this week. anyways enjoy this garbage :+)
> 
> there are mentions of suicidal thoughts/depression/medicating throughout the fic, and i can say without a doubt that quentin gets better in this fic <3

Getting Eliot back from being possesed lifted a huge weight off Quentin's shoulders. Seeing Eliot's eyes go from crimson to hazel made something in Quentin's chest light up. Knowing Eliot was safe from any further danger, under the wards of Brakebills and the protective eye of Margo, Quentin feels - 

Tired. 

After their final big mission, after throwing the Twins into the Seam, after lighting up the Mirror Realm and burning Everett alive, Quentin just feels tired. He's fucking exhausted, and as soon as he knows Eliot is safe and getting help, he finds the nearest place to sit and just - collapses. He tries not to cry, but he can't hold back the tears. Sobbing into his hands, shuddering and shaking and falling apart, Quentin tries his best to let it all out there and then, so he can face Eliot later and not break down in front of him. He later wakes up to find a familiar embrace wrapped around him, small arms holding him close. He feels his chest clench with affection for Alice, who’s still here, despite everything. He tries to smile but finds that he can't, so instead he closes his eyes and sleeps. 

Even his dreams don't give him a break. He dreams that they weren't able to save Eliot, that the Monster got bored and killed Eliot's body, that Margo's axes wounded Eliot so fatally that he bled out, that the Mirror Realm's spell fiasco was his end. That last one makes his chest ache, as he's later mechanically eating a sandwich, and he feels as if something is - wrong. 

You weren't supposed to survive it, a voice whispers in the back of his head. That spell was meant to be your end. 

He ends up later throwing up the sandwich, his stomach unable to handle it and his mind swirling with images of sparks and flame. 

He's just so tired. 

-

It takes three more days for Eliot to be stable enough to wake up. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness, but he was never coherent or very aware. After getting his shit together, Quentin had gone and sat with Margo, and he hadn't left since. The two didn't speak, even if there was so much they needed to say. Quentin wanted her to reach out, to shake him hard, ask him how he was, to just - fucking say something, anything. 

But she didn't before, and she doesn’t now; she'd hardly looked at him since she got back, and Quentin can’t blame her. Eliot’s too important to her, and he understood how that felt. He swallowed down an angry sob, and continued fiddling with his hoodie sleeve. 

When the healers finally do wake Eliot up, Quentin is practically reeling with the reality of it all. What if Eliot isn't - Eliot? What if Eliot blames him for this whole mess? What if Eliot doesn't want to see him? What if -

Every thought is wiped from his mind when Eliot's eyes flutter open, his hazel gaze blearly and his. His gaze settles on Margo first, of course, and his entire face glows with affection. 

Quentin has never been jealous of their relationship, he couldn't possibly be. He knows well enough that they're semi-platonic soulmates, and that their relationship is stronger than anything he's seen. The way they look at eachother, after all this time, it makes him smile. Almost.

His heart soars when Eliot's eyes move to him and his face just - lights up. 

"Q," Eliot chokes out, lifting an unsteady hand to reach out for him, and then Quentin's suddenly sobbing into the crook of Eliot's neck, and they're holding eachother tight.

Quentin feels a weight lift off of his chest, after months of suffocating under it. He clings to Eliot like his life depends on it and maybe it does, and then Quentin feels Margo's arms wrap around them both and something inside him just - cracks. He waits for Margo to pull away, and then he gently steps away from Eliot, and practically stumbles out of the room. He hears Eliot, and maybe Margo, call after him, but he's too busy running. 

Coward, that voice from before sneers. You finally got him back and you can't even look him in the eye. 

Quentin feels his hands shake as he steps outside of the ward, and he fumbles for his pack of cigarettes. He pulls it to his lips, does the fire spell without thinking, and takes a deep drag. He shivers with it, the nicotine coursing through him and making his body vibrate. He smokes the cigarette mechanically. 

Take a drag. Blow it out. 

Take a drag. Blow it out. 

Take a drag, blow it -

"Quentin?" A gentle voice rouses him from his daze, one that's familiar and makes his chest grow tight. He flinches as a hand brushes his shoulder, and he turns to see Alice hovering behind him. She looks so small for a moment, and he wonders what ever happened to the fiery girl who would do anything to bring back her brother, or the Niffin so endlessly determined to discover and learn everything she could. Shaking himself off and coughing, he gives her a brittle smile, before he turns back to gazing out across campus. He feels bad; she shouldn't have to babysit him, just because he's a little emotionally unstable after everything that's happened. 

"Hey, Vix," He mumbled, bringing the cigarette back to his lips as he takes another drag. 

"Q, I'm worried about you," He blows out a puff of smoke, unable to hold back a pathetic chuckle. "Q, I'm serious. You're not ok." 

The words make Quentin's teeth clench. He wants to run away. He wants to shut it all out. He wants to not be here anymore. He wants anything but to have this conversation. 

"I'm fine, Alice. Why wouldn't I be?" He replies, not looking at her. 

"You're not. You're not, Quentin," She says softly. She takes a sharp breath for a moment, before her hand brushes against his shoulder once more, and then she's gone. Quentin stares off into space. 

He's just so tired.

Quentin goes back to hovering over Eliot in the infirmary, until Eliot gets discharged and Lipson tells them to get the hell out. He sticks by Eliot's side as they walk to the Cottage, but Margo immediately pulls them away when she sees how Eliot's face turns sheet-white at the sight of the Cottage. 

They end up portaling back to the penthouse, and Quentin ignores how he feels nauseous being here. It doesn't matter. All that matters is making sure Eliot settles in. 

Along with the axe wound at Eliot's abdomen, his leg seems to have been injured by some sort of battle magic, so Eliot has a hard time walking. Before they left, Lipson gave Eliot a cane as well as strict rules that he needed to follow if he wanted to heal properly. Later, as they had started to head out, Quentin tries not to notice that Eliot had transfigured the cane to a painfully familiar shape, a ram’s head that makes his head swim with memories from a life that never happened, and simply focuses on getting the man settled. 

Many times, Eliot insists that he's fine and that he doesn't need Quentin's help, but he doesn't force Quentin out as he's settling into his room. 

"Q, I promise, I don't need you to hang up all my clothes," Eliot says, smiling at him from where he sits on the bed. Quentin turns to him, frowning, before going back to his job. 

"I don't want you pulling anything, El. Besides, I've got this under control. I'm almost done," Quentin insists, shooting Eliot a quick smile as he hangs up more coats. He ignores the concerned look that appears on Eliot's face for a moment, before he shakes his head and settles back. 

"Whatever you say, Q," Eliot says. 

Alice breaks up with him almost two weeks after they’d gotten Eliot back to the penthouse.

It’s not like he hadn’t seen it coming; he had been pretty fixated on Eliot’s wellbeing, but he wasn’t blind. He saw the worried looks she’d been giving him, how she’d attempt to corner him to talk, only for Eliot to call for his help or for him to make an excuse and leave, how eventually she seemed to just - give up. 

“You’re not ok, and you’re - I don't think you’re in the right headspace to be in a relationship,” She’s right, Alice is always right, but it still stings. She looks behind him, where Eliot is lounging on the couch, dozing peacefully. “And I don’t want to be second best.”

That last but catches him off guard, and he gives her an incredulous look. Before he can interrupt her, she steps forward and presses a finger to his lips. 

“It’s ok. Well, it’s not okay, but. Quentin, I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you in my life. I think - we should just go back to being friends. We never got to do that, did we?” And Quentin can hardly disagree, his heart aching and his mind cloudy. 

Before she leaves, she hugs him tight and gives him a stern look. “And for fucks sake, please get some help. You’re not ok, and while Eliot does still need help himself, it doesn’t mean you can just forget about you.” He nods, unsure if he’ll go through with it or not. She smiles nonetheless, and heads out. 

When he goes back to the couch, he finds that Eliot’s awake. The other man blinks at him, eyes bleary, and Quentin almost smiles.

“Ah, Q,” Eliot yawns, stretching his body carefully. “Just in time. I think a walk is in order. My entire body feels like death and I need to stretch these legs.” The casual tone of his voice makes Quentin actually smile, and he nods and goes to helping Eliot up. 

“I think I need to go back on my meds,” Quentin says, one morning while Julia’s over for breakfast. Eliot’s flipping pancakes, trying his best not to throw his back out, while Julia sits with all of her study material and a cup of coffee. Both of them look up at him, slightly surprised, before they glance at each other.

“That probably is a good idea, Q,” Julia says, voice soft and understanding, and he tries not to wince at it. “I can go swing by a pharmacy and see if I can find your old prescription?”

Quentin nods to that, clenching the towel in his fist. “I think I should also - um - start seeing a therapist, maybe? Preferably a magician therapist. I just -” He swallows, and looks up when he feels a hand on his. It’s Eliot, gazing at him in such a fond manner that his heart hurts from it. 

“I can look into that too,” Julia pipes up, making them both look away. She smiles. 

“Oh, you don’t have to, I was just -” Quentin starts, but Julia simply shakes her head and pats his cheek. 

“I was gonna say I’ll ask Kady, seeing as she’s the new Hedge Queen,” She says, giving him a wide smile. “I know for a fact that if I leave you to it, you’ll never get anywhere and just end up ruminating in it forever.” Eliot nods knowingly, giving Quentin another fond look before going back to cooking them breakfast.

“Don’t sweat it, little Q,” Eliot says, voice fond and slightly teasing. “We’ll help you get back on your feet.” Quentin looks at him, and sees such love and kindness he has to take a moment.

A warm feeling blooms in his chest, and a real smile graces his face for the first time in months. 

“Thanks, you two.”

“Yeah, no problem, Coldwater.”

Margo’s been in Fillory, fixing up what is apparently a 300 year time jump and a Dark King figure who'd taken over. She’d left Eliot on Earth to recover, but now that he’s able to mostly walk without his cane, she’s here to pick him up. 

“The thing is, I don’t know if I wanna go with her,” Eliot says, soft and unsure, one night after Quentin had gotten back from therapy. He’d managed to get back on his Prozac, and he was having weekly meetings with Dr. Gray, a mentally ill queer man, and a magician, just like Quentin. 

Dr. Gray had listened patiently while Quentin explained every single shit thing that had happened to him ever since he’d started at Brakebills. The Beast, Fillory, Ember and Umber, losing Alice, losing magic, losing Penny, the Quest, the Monster, all of it. He’d felt drained, and had almost needed to stretch it out to two sessions. Dr. Gray had taken it all in stride, commenting when necessary, providing words of encouragement when he thought he couldn’t go on, and hadn’t once shoved Quentin’s feelings aside or pointed out the obvious. They’d been seeing each other for approximately three weeks, and over that time Quentin and Dr. Gray had discussed coping mechanisms, getting a routine down, and his medication. He was taking it regularly now, as well as trying his best to stick to the schedule they’d written up. 

The problem was, Eliot was a big part of that schedule. They had breakfast together. They watched shows together. They did laundry together. They went out on walks together. Quentin knew they were being probably too codependent, which is why he’d been dreading Margo’s return. He didn’t want Eliot to leave. He’d finally gotten him back, and got to have him as a friend, and was living with him, and now.

“What?” Quentin looks up at Eliot in surprise, frowning at him over his bowl of Lucky Charms. Eliot hated all the cereal he ate, but at least he was eating something. 

Eliot sighed, slumping over in the couch next to Quentin, who was sitting cross-legged. “Don’t get me wrong, I want to help her, I really do. Fillory’s my home just as much as it is hers,” He shakes his head, gazing fondly down at his hands, and Quentin feels his heart twinge for a moment. “But… I don’t just want to leave you here. And my leg is still fucked up, and I’m so fucking tired of all the shit we keep getting ourselves into! I think we deserve a fucking break.”

Quentin blinks. He bites his lip. He couldn't deny that he'd been entertaining the thought that him and Eliot could just live out their lives like this, in some domestic bliss where they might be only friends, but they still had each other. But… He also wanted to get back out there eventually, help his friends with their problems, make a difference. 

"I mean, we don't have to rush into it. We could just… provide background support, do research, be a helping hand on the sidelines," Quentin replied, careful in his wording. Eliot seemed to take it well, frowning down at where his hands were planted on the counter. 

"It's a good middle ground," He murmured, closing his eyes. Quentin took a moment to just - admire his beauty. He'd take every moment he got to study Eliot all over again. 

"Yeah," Quentin said, quiet. "I just - I don't want you to stay just because you feel like you still need to babysit me. I still have Jules, and -" Immediately, Eliot swung around the counter and pulled Quentin into a gentle hug. 

"Don't you ever think I'm staying here out of obligation," Eliot whispered, face buried in his hair. "I'm here because I want to, because I want to be here and support you." Quentin's heart clenches at those words, and he pulls back so he can look Eliot in the eye. 

The genuine love and adoration that shone in those hazel eyes took Quentin aback, and he felt his heart hammer harder and harder in his chest. Eliot leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm here because I love you, Quentin." 

Oh. 

Oh.

Quentin almost pulled away, but instead he found himself sinking into Eliot's arms, unable to stop the cascade of tears that had slammed against his eyes. He buried his face in Eliot's vest, shivering and shuddering as he let out sob after sob. 

Eliot didn't say anything, other than soft coos of comfort. The taller man led them both towards the couch, where Quentin unconsciously crawled into Eliot's lap and latched onto him, still crying. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he came to he heard Eliot speaking quietly to someone. He mumbled, rubbing his face gingerly against Eliot's front, before rolling off of him and slipping onto the floor. He yelped as he went, and was quickly enveloped back into Eliot's arms. His face grew warm at the contact, and he stared down at his hands, embarrassed.

"Aww, poor baby Q," A familiar, feminine voice drawled out, sweet and affectionate. He looked up, and his embarrassment hiked even higher when he saw the practically cheerful look on Margo's face. "Now I see why you couldn't come with me." 

"Bambi," Eliot warned, but a grin was on his face. He met Quentin's eyes, and his expression melted to one of fondness. "You feeling better? I got you a glass of water." Quentin gulped nervously, and nodded. He took the glass into his hands, sipping it politely before his thirst took over and he drowned the glass quickly. He licked his lips, placing the glass back on the coffee table and wiping his mouth, slightly embarrassed but mostly exhausted. 

He looked up to see that Eliot and Margo and continued talking. He only caught bits and pieces of it, still exhausted from his little breakdown.

"...Fen and Josh? From what your last bunny told me you said they were…"

"They're fine now, El. I found a way to fix it. Would have been easier if you were there, but you're so very busy here." 

"Hey, don't tease. Q and I are hard at work recovering from the trauma of the last year or so."

"I… I know, El, I just…" Margo's eyes suddenly meet Quentin's and he blinks tiredly at her. "Hey, Q. How are you feeling?" She was acting uncharacteristically sweet, and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" He mumbled, a bit delirious. "You seemed fine ignoring me before." 

Shit. He hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped out. He saw Margo's face harden for a moment, before she sighed heavily. 

"I know, Q. And I -" She swallowed, as if there was bile in her throat. "I'm sorry. It was shitty of me, and me being worried about Eliot isn't a good enough excuse." 

Eliot hummed softly above him, and Quentin clenched his teeth to keep out the dry sob that threatened to break. 

"Oh," Was all he got out, practically face planting into one of the pillows on the couch. 

Eliot's hand came to gently rub at his back, and him and Margo continued their conversation. He ended up tuning it out and falling back asleep, and when he woke up again it was dark out and Eliot was gone. He felt his heart seize up for a moment, before he looked around and saw Eliot at the kitchen counter, as well as Margo, Julia, and… Alice. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her since their breakup. In fact, they met up at least every other week in an attempt to restart their friendship. She knew that he was going to therapy, and on his meds, and - better. Still not good, but better than he was after they’d gotten rid of the Monster. 

“Uh, hey,” He said, raspy, after he’d finally gotten himself up off the couch and made his way over to the gathering. Alice turned to look at him, slightly startled, but she gave him a smile. He smiled back, jumping up to sit on the counter. Eliot huffed at that, and smacked him on the ass with a towel.

“Absolutely no respect for my workspace,” Eliot growled, but there was a playful look in his eye. Quentin smiled wider, and delightedly stuck out his tongue. He heard Margo mutter “brat” behind him, but his eyes were on Eliot. 

The man had rolled up his sleeves, and was wearing an apron that said “fuck the chef”. He looked… fucking stunning. Quentin felt his heart twinge at the thought. Eliot wasn’t… he didn’t… but…

The way Eliot had looked at him today, had been looking at him since the Monster. Not to mention, “Peaches and plums” and “50 years”. 

It was… confusing. Quentin wanted to talk to Eliot about it, to shake him and ask him again, ask him if it really had meant nothing. 

But he knew better than to overstep Eliot’s boundaries. 

Until Eliot made a move, he would simply keep his heart shut.

“So, you think you’re still in love with your friend, who you’ve lived an entire lifetime with in an alternative timeline, but you’re convinced he doesn’t feel the same because he rejected you a year ago? Even though he shot an unkillable monster for you? ” Dr. Gray asks him during their next session. And, yeah, that about sums it up. It’s not like it’s unprompted, Quentin had just been ranting about his feelings, and well…

“When you put it like that, you make it sound like he has to love me,” Quentin mutters, looking not at the therapist and instead down at his worn sweatshirt sleeve. He knows that Dr. Gray is giving him The Look. “It’s not - I’m fine with staying as his friend, I really am!” And he is - he loves being friends with Eliot. 

Dr. Gray, rather than push him about it, simply sighs and nods his head. They change the subject, and by the time the session is over, Quentin is feeling a little on edge. Not the fault of his therapist, who had been wonderful for him. Really, Dr. Gray was exactly what he needed. It was just that…

“I’m here because I love you, Quentin.” 

Those words still ring in his head. He knows that “love” can be platonic, feels that love for Julia and Alice and Margo and the rest of their friends, but still…

When Quentin gets back, he finds that the place is empty. He feels a shiver of anxiety go up his spine, remembering for the first time in a while of when the Monster would surprise him when he was alone. 

No. Don’t think about it, He scolded himself, setting down his jacket and keys at the table by the door. As he walks further into the living room and towards the kitchen, he finds that he is not, in fact, alone. 

“Oh, Eliot,” Quentin says, feeling… warm. Eliot is all dressed up, which isn’t saying much, but… he looks especially… fancy right now. It makes Quentin’s face grow warm, and his chest swell with affection. He hadn’t seen Eliot like this in a while, all relaxed and decked out and…

“What are you cooking?” Quentin asks, and Eliot jumps slightly. The man whips around to face Quentin, his eyes sparkling. 

“Q!” Eliot says, sounding far too delighted to be sober. “There you are, cutie. How was therapy?”

Quentin blushed at the “cutie”, but simply shook his head and sat down to tell Eliot about it, obviously skipped over the part where he’d been pining for Eliot like a lost puppy. They shared a glass of wine, and Eliot served them some fancy food that Quentin couldn’t even pronounce. 

Nearing the end, when Quentin had scraped his bowl clean and him and Eliot were cleaning up, was when Quentin finally noticed. The apartment, which usually had Julia milling about, and Penny23, who popped in occasionally to help Julia. Even Kady, who was the owner(?) of the place was around more often than not. 

But the place was empty, except for him and Eliot. 

And Eliot seemed strangely nervous, shooting Quentin glances while he ate, asking him if the food was good, giving him soft smiles when he thought he wasn’t looking. 

Quentin wasn’t going to overthink it. Except he absolutely was. 

“Q?” Eliot’s voice snapped him out of his little panic, and he glanced up to see Eliot giving him a soft look. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Quentin says, smiling at Eliot and gently linking their fingers together. “I am.” Eliot smiles at him, fondness leaking from his frame. 

“Q, I… I need to tell you…” Eliot murmured, stepping closer to him. Quentin’s heart was in his throat. “I… I lied to you. That day at the castle.”

“What?” His heart is pounding. This can’t be real. 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Quentin. I - I love you, I always have. I was going to tell you as soon as I came back from the Monster, but then… You were in such a bad spot, I didn’t want to hurt you. So I promised I was going to wait until you were better. And you are, I can see it. I mean… I might not be the best at judging your mental health, and if you’re still not ready for a relationship, I’m ok with waiting. Or if you don’t still feel that way at all, I am totally ok with also just being your friend. I just want you to be happy, Q.” 

And wow, if that wasn’t just scrambling his brains and making his heart pound harder and harder. 

And for once, rather than overthink it, Quentin simply surged forward and kissed Eliot right on the mouth. 

They melted into each other, and when they pulled apart, Quentin looked Eliot in the eyes. “You are an idiot if you don’t know I’ve been pining after you since you told me I was late for the Brakebills test.” Eliot looks at him, startled and slightly unbelieving, before smiling at him wide and warm, and leaning down to kiss him again.

Quentin doesn’t feel like it’s real, that Eliot really did regret rejecting him and now they’re together. They’d already been acting like a couple, except now Quentin can kiss Eliot and Eliot can kiss him. Margo teases them endlessly, but does say she’s proud of her boys for getting their heads out of their asses. Julia and Alice are both delighted, and while Alice seems a little bittersweet about it, he knows things will be ok. 

Things are starting to finally settle down. Margo, Josh, and Fen are all working on saving Fillory, whose "Dark King" is apparently Rupert Chatwin trying to bring back his dead lover, which is just a whole other can of worms entirely. Julia is working on getting her goddess magic back, and Penny23 is helping her out of obligation for taking it in the first place. Alice is reforming the Library with Kady, who herself is working on a hedge revolution. 

Meanwhile, Quentin and Eliot, after having a moment to breathe, are diving into researching and helping on the sidelines however they can. The whole Questers group had an "official meeting" saying that both him and El were no longer allowed to be too involved in crazy shenanigans, and instead would simply do what they could from the bench and take care of themselves. While Quentin almost spoke up to protest, Eliot’s hand simply tightened around his hip and promised that they would stay out of trouble as best as they could.

And for the most part, they did stay out of trouble. They never went with Alice or Kady to the Library meetings, or with Julia when she left the penthouse to follow a lead on getting her magic back, or when Margo went to Fillory to stir the revolution with Josh and Fen. The only times they ever went out was when they had to go get groceries, or when they needed to get out so they went on a quick walk. 

On one of these walks, they passed by a petshop, and Quentin spotted the cutest little cat in the window. He dragged Eliot into the shop, and practically begged him to let them get it. 

“It’s so empty in the penthouse, with everyone always gone, and I’ve always wanted a cat. I promise I’ll be responsible for it.” Quentin said, with those big huge eyes, and of course Eliot couldn’t say no to that face. When they went to adopt the cat, they found out while the cat was little and cute looking, it was actually a senior cat. His name was Francis and he was a bratty little black cat with striking green eyes and a throaty meow. He protested at first, but as soon as Quentin came forward to gently pet him, the little brat burst into a fit of purring and he wouldn't leave Quentin’s side. 

So they got a cat. Eliot carried the litterbox and the surprisingly lightweight litter container, while Quentin held the cat carrier, along with a bag of cat food. Once they got to an alley, they threw up the portal spell and collapsed into the penthouse. They went to put stuff down quickly, setting up the litter box in their bathroom, and Quentin went to prepare the cat a bowl of food while Eliot began cooking them actual food. Francis meowed pathetically, wailing and wailing as if he’d never been fed in his life, despite being a rather chunky cat. 

Later, when Julia came back and was greeted by a loud meow, she gave them a look. 

“And who is this fuzzball?” Julia said, watching the cat with narrowed eyes as she set her bad down on the counter. Quentin perked up, a smile on his face. The cat was sitting on his chest while he was reading. 

“Hey Jules! Meet Mr. Francis. He’s our cat!” He said, so happy with himself. Eliot couldn’t help but smile warmly at the image. 

“Ah,” Julia simply replied, before she shook her head and sighed. “I knew you two would cave and get a pet eventually.” Eliot rolled his eyes at this, but didn’t disagree. Quentin just pouts, and proceeds to scoop Francis into his arms like a baby and take him to meet Julia. 

Eliot later serves them dinner, and Quentin spends most of the meal trying to keep Francis from jumping on the table and stealing a piece of chicken. Eliot does his best to hide his laugh, and Julia can’t hold hers back. Afterwards, they end up watching Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and Quentin laminates that they should have named the cat Salem instead of Francis. Francis does not argue because he is a cat, and he is currently blissed out laying in Quentin's lap getting the best scritches. Quentin sees Eliot smiling at them from where he's sat on the chair near the TV, and Quentin smiles back. 

They'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is an absolute mess, but i am tired and my brain is fried so i hope that yall dont mind :,)
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and i do try my best to respond to all of them!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr at @anaemicfurby! i mostly reblog stuff and yell about the things i like
> 
> and if you wanna talk to me personally, contact me on discord! my tag is #3901


End file.
